


how'd you get so tangled up in my life?

by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, very soft and very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder/pseuds/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder
Summary: How Kara falls into Lucy's life by way of succulents, potted flowers, and a punching bag (amongst other things).(AU in which nobody has any powers and Kara and Lucy are neighbors and also very gay at the same time)





	1. how'd you get so tangled up in my thinkin?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very loose interpretation of the "friends to lovers" trope for Femslash February. I've expanded it to be strangers to friends/lovers, because deep down I just wanted to write a story in which Kara and Lucy are neighbors and Kara gives Lucy too many plants.
> 
> (Working title: HEY 'MEMBER SUPERLANE?)
> 
>  
> 
> [Also, follow me on tumblr!](http://movepastthefeeling.tumblr.com/)

Lucy Lane is carefully and artfully fluffing up her Scandinavian-styled pillows (that she’s pretty sure she paid too much for) when she hears a knock at her door. For a second, she freezes, wondering that if she pretends she’s not home, the visitor will go away. The knocks refuse to cease, though, and she grumbles as she drops her pillows, wondering who would dare interrupt her private interior decorating time.  

She opens up her door and gets a face full of succulent (not a euphemism). She steps back to see the potted plant being held in the arms of a stunning, cheery-faced blonde woman, whose eyes are so blue that Lucy wonders for a moment if they’re fake.

“Hey, neighbor!” the woman greets. “I just moved in across the hall from you, and I thought I’d give you a housewarming gift. For my housewarming. Wait – is that how this works?”

Lucy looks at her, a bit concerned but amused all the same.

“Anyway, I’m Kara, it’s nice to meet you!” the woman – Kara – says. “And this is a cactus. And it’s for you!”

Lucy is usually bothered by people who are perpetually excited, but Kara comes off as so sweet and earnest that Lucy takes it all in stride. And she takes the potted cactus into her arms.

“Thanks, this is very nice of you,” Lucy says. “I’m Lucy, by the way.”

“Lucy,” Kara repeats. “Grade-A name, if you ask me. Well, Lucy, if you need me for anything, I’ll literally be right across the hall. Seriously, anything. If you need advice on how to raise that cactus, I’m your girl. Or anything else!”

Kara nods, like she’s accomplished something big and important, and turns on her heel and walks right back into her apartment. Lucy just stands there with the cactus cradled in her arms, feeling a bit like she just got hit by a strong gust of wind.

* * *

Through observation, Lucy has come to the conclusion that there are two types of workaholics. The first type powers through work while at the office, and then they come home and collapse. These are the people who get good grades and constant promotions even though they let their living spaces fall into disarray and sometimes wear their underwear inside out instead of doing the laundry.

The second type is what Lucy is. These people have perfectionism so engrained into their very souls that they can’t help but be meticulous with everything they do. For Lucy, that ranges from perfecting her contouring to earning her black belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu in record time, to, of course, interior design.

This meticulousness has, of course, driven Lucy to purchase a new flatpack bookshelf from Ikea (since her old one just wasn’t mid-century enough), which she’s currently struggling to carry down the hallway. Why she didn’t opt to borrow a handcart, she’ll never know. Pride, maybe. The sucker is heavy, though, and every few steps she loses her balance, overcorrects, and goes bumping into a wall to avoid tumbling over completely. But each time, she takes a deep breath and keeps on going.

Lucy Lane is woman enough to admit that she has something of a diminutive figure, and so can’t see beyond the box she’s carrying. Which explains why she runs the box right into Kara.

Kara feels about as solid as a brick wall, and Lucy doesn’t even know what she’s done until Kara speaks up.

“Whoa, you all right there?” Kara asks, as if Lucy’s the one who just got assaulted by an Ikea flatpack.

“Sorry, Kara! I’m just trying to get this monstrosity into my apartment,” Lucy says.

“Here, let me help,” Kara says.

Before Lucy can protest, she feels the box being lifted from her arms. Lucy is shocked to see Kara casually strolling with it in her arms, like it weighs nothing. And it’s not like Lucy doesn’t work out, because she does (with a near-obsessive fervor, the way she approaches most things in life).

“Could you get the door?” Kara asks.

Lucy just nods dumbly and scrambles to pull her keys out of her purse. Kara sets the box down in the living room and brushes off her hands to signal a job well done.

“There you go, neighbor,” Kara says, clearly having not even broken a sweat. “Don’t be afraid to give me a call if you need some heavy lifting done.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lucy says, amazed that the Ann-Taylor-model-looking Kara is so physically gifted.

“Oh! That reminds me, I just finished baking some cookies,” Kara says. “They’re sort of burnt, but raw in the center? Raw-ish? Anyway, I can bring some over, if you want any.”

Lucy has no idea what reminded Kara of cookies, but she surmises (correctly) that nearly everything reminds Kara of cookies.

And before Lucy can even give her an answer, Kara has scurried off to her apartment and comes back with a plate piled high with cookies. She wasn’t lying – they’re definitely burnt, but they smell amazing.

Kara stares at her with anticipation in her eyes as Lucy lifts a cookie off of the plate and takes a bite. Lucy’s eyes widen, because they really are good – crisp on the outside, and cookie-dough-you’d-steal-bites-of-when-mom-isn’t-looking on the inside.

“Good?” Kara asks, looking a touch anxious.

“Really good!” Lucy says. “Thanks for bringing these over.”

“My pleasure!” Kara says. “Hopefully they’ve give you some energy as you wrangle with that Ikea furniture.”

And with that, Kara is gone, leaving Lucy to wonder if Kara is even capable of staying in one place for any length of time.

* * *

Lucy is rearranging her books (in her new Ikea bookcase) once again, because she just read online that it’s more aesthetically pleasing for the pages to be facing out, rather than the spine. It’s inefficient, which bugs Lucy, but the clean and pleasant uniformity of the final effect overweighs any potential drawbacks.  

Lucy wonders if shuffling things about her house counts as an actual hobby, and abandons that thread of thought before it gets too depressing.

Just as she’s finishing up the last row of books, there comes a knock at her door. Lucy groans and goes to answer it.

Kara’s standing there, a bright smile on her face, and an arrangement of beautiful iris flowers in a ceramic pot in her hands.

“Kara!” Lucy says. “What’re you doing here?”

“I just happened to see these at the store,” Kara says, holding up the potted flowers. “And I thought of you.”

“Oh, wow, thank you,” Lucy says, accepting the flowers from her bubbly neighbor.

Lucy has no idea what store would have flower arrangements that you could just stumble upon, but she had no way of asking just that without sounding silly. And, truthfully, nothing would surprise Lucy less than if Kara only frequents stores with prominent flower sections.

“Do you want to come in?” Lucy asks.  

“Sure thing!” Kara says.

Kara is dressed in all bright colors, and the plain, white walls and simple furniture in Lucy’s apartment seem to glow in her very presence. It’s a beautiful afternoon, and bright sunlight flows in through the floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room.

“Wow, the layout of your apartment is way nicer than mine,” Kara says. “So much sunlight.”

She goes to stand by the window, and Lucy idly wonders if she photosynthesizes like the plants she brings over do. Lucy wonders if she’s going insane.

“Perks of a lawyer’s salary, I guess,” Lucy says. “Can I offer you anything? Water, tea, coffee?”

“I’ll take a coffee if you don’t judge me about how much sugar I’ll put in,” Lucy says.

“I’ll judge you silently but I won’t stop you,” Lucy says. “How does that sound?”

Kara laughs and gently rests her hand on Lucy’s forearm.

“Works for me.”

Lucy’s skin tingles pleasantly where Kara’s hand rests, and it’s with great reluctance that Lucy pulls away so that she can start heating the water for the French press. She moves about her kitchen, pulling out mugs and a container of sugar for Kara.

“So, you said that you’re a lawyer?” Kara asks.

“I am,” Lucy says. “I work as a military attorney.”

“A military attorney! That’s different,” Kara says. “What does that mean, exactly?”

Lucy chuckles.

“My clients are mostly veterans,” Lucy says. “You’d be amazed by how many people try to screw over veterans.”

“Oh, that’s awful,” Kara says, crinkling her nose. “Good that they have top lawyer Lucy Lane on the job!”

Lucy raises her eyebrow at that.

“I mean, I assume you’re a top lawyer,” Kara says. “You seem like a person who’s, y’know, good at…things.”

Kara’s saved by the whine of the kettle and Lucy goes to finish preparing the coffee. She hands a steaming cup to Kara, who begins shoveling in sugar by the spoonful. Lucy chuckles as she watches the creation of the sugary monstrosity unfold.  

“Okay, I lied,” Lucy says. “I’m going to judge. How are you such a sweet-tooth and yet maintain a figure like that?”

“Oh, it’s very hard,” Kara says before taking a long sip of her mostly-sugar coffee. “Ooh, that’s good. I work out.”

“Hmm, alright,” Lucy says, not quite believing her. “If you say so.”

Kara just shrugs and takes a gulp of her coffee.

“What do you do for a living?” Lucy asks.

“I’m a reporter at CatCo,” Kara says, like it isn’t anything. “Just hired.”

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Lucy says. “And a little surprised.”

“Surprised?” Kara asks, trying to sound offended but failing.

“Sorry, that came out wrong,” Lucy says. “I kind of thought you were, like, a college student.”

“I feel like this is getting more offensive,” Kara says.

“Let’s just say you have a youthful glow about you,” Lucy says. “I think that’s a positive.”

“You really lawyered your way out of that one,” Kara says.

“That’s what I get paid the big bucks for,” Lucy says.

“I suppose so!” Kara says. “Hey, I didn’t interrupt you doing anything, did I? I’d hate to think that I’m just barging in on you.”

Technically, that’s exactly what Kara’s doing, but Lucy doesn’t mind. It’s almost weird how much Lucy doesn’t mind.

“No, you’re fine,” Lucy says. “I was just rearranging my books.”

“Huh, alright,” Kara says as she steps into the living room, coffee mug in hand. “Maybe I can help? It looks like you have your books in backwards.”

Lucy is about to protest, but the playful glint in Kara’s eyes suggests that she’s being made fun of.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that this is a very in style,” Lucy says.

“You can’t tell what any of these books are!” Kara says. “What if you want to really read – I don’t know – Harry Potter one day? I can’t tell which of these books are Harry Potter. Any of these could be Harry Potter.”

“They’re the big ones, right in the middle,” Lucy says. “And not the point. It’s for the _aesthetics_.”

“Man, that’s way beyond me,” Kara says. “Hey, what’s your favorite Harry Potter book?”

And that launches a multi-hour conversation. Lucy approaches it like she would a court case, bringing out evidence and construction careful, logical arguments about her favorite. Kara plows through the discussion head-first, speaking of what scenes elicited the greatest emotional response and created the best atmosphere or feel.

It’s only the cold coffee mugs and the almost-setting sun that clues Lucy in to the passage of time.

“Oh wow, it’s later than I thought,” Lucy says. “Almost five. I should let you get going, I’m sure you have plans considering it’s Saturday and all.”

“I actually don’t,” Kara says, wringing her hands together. “Usually I’d try and spend the night with my sister, but she’s out of town for business. But I can get out of your hair, no problem. I was actually planning on having a hot date with some potstickers and Netflix.”

Kara makes a move to leave, but Lucy grabs her arm.

“I don’t really have any plans either,” Lucy says. “I’m kind of new to the city, too. It’d actually be really nice if you wanted to stay over.”

“Sure! Sounds good to me,” Kara says.

“Also – potstickers and Netflix? C’mon, Kara, I’m sure you could do better than that,” Lucy says.

“Hey, that’s a great night,” Kara says. “Why, what were you planning on doing?”

“Order pizza and read a book,” Lucy says. “Like a real classy lady would.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kara scoffs, though it comes out more like a snort and Lucy finds it adorable. “Ooh, we should get potstickers and put them on the pizza. That’d be so good…”

“If you want to pay for it, I won’t stop you,” Lucy says.

“But you’ll judge me? Silently but not silently?” Kara asks.

“Exactly.”

The food doesn’t take long to get there – it turns out that Kara is something of an expert at picking places that deliver quickly for low cost. Kara ended up deciding to get a large pepperoni pizza and two takeout containers of gyoza, which seems excessive to Lucy (but, again, she’s apparently not supposed to judge).

“That looks like such a bad idea,” Lucy says.

Kara is right in the middle of affixing the dumplings to her slice of pizza, and she emphatically places the last one as if to spite Lucy. Kara reaches for the gyoza sauce, and Lucy’s lips curl in disgust.

“Kara, no,” Lucy says.

“Kara, yes!” Kara says as she pours the sauce all over her slice of pizza.

Lucy can hardly watch as Kara takes a big bite of pizza. Kara’s face goes through a whole range of expressions, but ends on a smile that’s more of a grimace.

“How is it?” Lucy asks.

“Real good,” Kara says unconvincingly. “So good that I think you should try some.”

“No,” Lucy says. “I don’t think so.”

“C’mon, it’s super tasty,” Kara says, wiggling the slice of pizza in front of Lucy’s face. “Doesn’t that look good?”

“No, Kara,” Lucy says. “I won’t have you feeding me like a toddler in my own home.”

“Just one bite,” Kara says.

“Kara, stop,” Lucy says.

Lucy reaches out to grab Kara’s wrist, which jars the slice of pizza just enough that a potsticker slides right off. Lucy watches it as if it were in slow motion as it falls and lands right on her blouse, staining it brown with gyoza sauce. Kara’s eyes widen.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Kara says. “This pizza-potsticker thing really isn’t that good, and it was such a dumb joke to try and get you to eat some, and…”

“Kara!” Lucy cuts in. “Look, it’s fine. This is just some cheap blouse. I got it from Target. Don’t worry about it, I’m just going to change and we’re going to eat dumplings and pizza separately, like our parents would’ve wanted.”

Kara chuckles weakly, like she doesn’t believe that Lucy Lane, lawyer extraordinaire would wear blouses from Target. Lucy goes off to her bedroom and changes out of her top, leaving it to be bleached later on. She pulls on an old college sweatshirt and heads back out into the living room, where Kara has somehow already eaten an entire slice of pizza and is halfway through her second.

Kara just sort of stares at Lucy as she walks in, making her wonder if she has something on her sweatshirt.

“What?” Lucy asks.

Kara shakes her head, like she’s refocusing. Lucy notices a tinge of pink on Kara’s cheeks, which wouldn’t make too much sense unless Kara is attracted to women in lounge clothing. Which, again, wouldn’t surprise her at all.

“Sorry,” Kara says. “You just look very…cozy.”

“That seemed like the name of the game,” Lucy says, settling down on the couch next to Kara. “So, what were you planning to watch on Netflix? Since I think it’d be weird if we both sat down to read.”

Kara launches into a long-winded explanation of some new sci-fi show she’s been following on Netflix, and how it’s amazing and nostalgic and has just the right amount of lesbians. (Lucy has no idea what the right amount would be – though in her opinion, it should be: a lot). They turn on the show, and settle in for the long haul.

(Also, as they sit there and watch the show, Kara finishes the pizza. Lucy ended up getting only two slices, not that she needed any more).

It’s late by the time that Lucy realizes she’s almost dozed off about a half-dozen times, and Kara isn’t faring too much better herself. Lucy yawns and stretches luxuriously, almost accidentally doing the sly arm-around-the-shoulder trick to Kara.

Lucy doesn’t even want to think about how much TV they’ve just consumed. She can practically hear her father’s voice echoing in her head (why waste time when you could be working towards securing your future? What a dick).

“Wow, it’s late,” Kara says. “Sorry for monopolizing your whole evening.”

“No, don’t apologize,” Lucy says. “That was fun. And very relaxing. I don’t get a whole lot of that.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Kara says, with a smile so earnest it makes Lucy’s heart ache. “I guess I’ll see you around, neighbor?”

“Definitely,” Lucy nods.

They stand there for a moment in Lucy’s darkened living room, neither really wanting to make a move. Kara takes a tentative step forward and wraps Lucy up in a warm hug. Just as Lucy is getting used to the sensation, Kara is gone, having sped off back to her apartment.

* * *

Lucy is attempting to make cilantro pesto (because cilantro pesto chicken sandwiches are the best), but she forgot to buy, of all things, cilantro. Lucy groans and paces around her kitchen for a bit, wondering how her life has gone so far off the rails and wishing she could turn back the hands of time to when she was in the grocery store, so she could buy cilantro and not be distracted by discounted bottles of wine (which sit, mockingly, just within her line of sight on the kitchen counter).

After much angst, Lucy decides to knock on Kara’s door and check if she has any fresh cilantro laying around.

Kara answers the door quickly, and in much less clothing than Lucy had anticipated. Specifically, Kara is in a sports bra and lycra workout pants that are so tight they look painted on, showing off her incredible and surprising musculature. Lucy’s eyes widen and every single thought leaves her brain because Kara is sweaty and flushed from exertion and this is far too much for anyone to handle.

“Hey, Lucy,” Kara says, seemingly not noticing how panicked Lucy is. “What’s up?”

It takes a moment for Lucy to remember how to speak words.

“Kara. Hey. I, uh,” Lucy says. “I came over here to borrow some biceps.”

Kara looks extremely confused. Lucy just stares at Kara’s arms.

“Sorry. What? I’m trying to say that I came over to ask if I could borrow some biceps,” Lucy says.

Kara looks increasingly lost and Lucy prays that the universe will have mercy and let her spontaneously combust.

“I don’t think that’s how anything works,” Kara quips.

Something about Kara speaking jolts Lucy’s brain.

“Cilantro! That sounds just like biceps,” Lucy says. “Do you have any fresh cilantro I could borrow?”

Kara just laughs.

“I think I do, let me go check,” Kara says before walking into her apartment (and Lucy definitely doesn’t stare at her butt as she turns around).

It takes a few moments, but Kara walks back out with a whole bag of cilantro – a bag that she’s able to hold because of, in part, her amazing biceps. Lucy stares.

“Here you go, Lucy,” Kara says. “You can use the whole thing, if you want.”

“Okay, thanks, bye!” Lucy says, still feeling breathless. She grabs the bag and scurries back to her apartment.

Lucy makes her pesto and crafts her sandwiches, trying her hardest to not think about Kara’s abs, or her shockingly broad shoulders, or her biceps, or her ass…it’s really not working. The more she tries to not think about Kara’s body, the more that she does. It’s a horrible conundrum.

Lucy, though, being Lucy, is a firm believer that the best way to approach awkward situations is to attack them head-on. So, she grabs the plate of sandwiches, takes a deep breath, and marches right over to Kara’s apartment and knocks on her door.

Kara answers the door freshly showered and in much more clothing this time (Lucy has no idea how Kara is able to stuff her shoulders and biceps into the slim sleeves of the cardigan she’s wearing).

“Hey, Kara. Sorry about earlier,” Lucy says. “Brain weirdness. You want a sandwich?”

Kara chuckles.

“No problem,” Kara says. “No one ever pegs me as a body builder, so I can understand the surprise. And I’d love a sandwich. Should go well with my post-workout meal. Come on in.”

Lucy steps into Kara’s apartment, which is decorated pretty much exactly how Lucy would’ve guessed. The color palette is warm and inviting, and there are various knick-knacks, photos, and pieces of art covering every surface and any available space on the walls. Things look messy to Lucy’s sensibilities, but she also suspects there’s a method to the madness.

Lucy sees Kara's post-workout meal too, which is a plate piled high with eggs and bananas. Kara has one of those powdered chocolate protein shakes as well, which Lucy finds disgusting.

“Wow, you really weren’t kidding about the whole bodybuilder thing,” Lucy says, picking up the protein sludge.

“I’m pretty serious about it,” Kara says. “Too serious, I’m sure a lot would say.”

“No, it’s cool,” Lucy says. “That takes a lot of dedication and hard work.”

“And food,” Kara says. “God, so much food.”

Lucy chuckles as Kara picks up a hard-boiled egg off her plate and swallows it whole.

“Yeah, looks like you have a really hard time with that,” Lucy says.

“It’s tough,” Kara says. “It’s a real struggle.”

Kara picks up one of Lucy’s sandwiches next, and takes a big, emphatic bite. Her face lights up as she chews.

“This is really good!” Kara says with food still in her mouth, as evidenced by the shower of crumbs that’s formed as she speaks.

Lucy just laughs and marvels at perpetually happy, dorky Kara.

“I’m glad you like it so much,” Lucy says. “I figured I should repay you for those cookies you gave me the other day.”

“Well, thank you,” Kara says. “Also, I’m super glad you didn’t get food poisoning from those cookies. They were so raw on this inside.”

Kara gets a distant look in her eyes. “So raw…”

“Yeah, how did you manage to cook them like that?” Lucy asks.

Kara just shrugs as she takes another bite of sandwich.

“Hey, can I ask you something kind of weird?” Lucy asks.

“I’m all about ‘kind of weird,’” Kara says. “Ask away.”

“No judgement or anything, but why do you cover up so much?” Lucy asks. “I’m just saying – if I had a body like yours, I’d be at least showing off my guns all the time.”

“Habit, I guess? People used to make fun of me being a girl with muscles, so my sleeves were always like armor for me,” Kara says, tugging at the sleeves of her cardigan.

“Oh, shoot, I’m really sorry,” Lucy says. “That was a pretty uncool thing for me to ask.”

“Nah, it’s fine, you didn’t know,” Kara says. “I’ve always had pretty broad shoulders and big arms, so kids in school used to make fun of me.”  

“Kara…” Lucy says, reaching out to rest her hand on top of Kara’s. Kara smiles at her.

“So, the long sleeves have stuck,” Kara says. “They’re like armor. Really comfy armor.”  

“Hey, I support any kind of armor that anyone needs,” Lucy says. “But I’m also just going to say that I support you showing off your arms. If you want to. I think plenty of people would be more than okay with that.”

Kara chuckles and bumps shoulders with Lucy.

“Thanks, Lucy,” Kara says. “You’re a good friend.”

“Aww, you’re just saying that because I brought you food,” Lucy says.

“Well,” Kara says, taking a big bite of her sandwich. “That definitely helps.”

Lucy smiles.

* * *

Her job is stupid, Lucy decides. The legal system is stupid. The police are stupid. Judges are stupid. Juries are stupid. But most of all, she’s stupid. Who else would lose a case like that on a dumb technicality? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Also, her key seems to be refusing to fit into the lock, and that’s just one thing too many that goes wrong today. Lucy growls and kicks the door in frustration, as if that’s going to help anything.

Lucy’s thoughts storm and rage so loudly in her head that she doesn’t even hear her neighbor’s door click open behind her.

“Lucy?” Kara tentatively says.

Lucy quickly composes herself – it’s a skill she’s be sunk without in the legal world – and greets Kara with a forced smile.

“Kara, hey,” Lucy says. “Didn’t see you there. How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Kara says. “Are you doing alright?”

“Fine, fine,” Lucy says. “Completely fine.”

Kara folds her arms across her chest and fixes Lucy with a look that’s far too knowing, especially for someone so new in her life.

“C’mon, Lucy,” Kara says. “I think we both know that’s not true.”

Lucy sighs and slumps against her door. Internally, she curses Kara’s disarming, bright blue eyes. They’re so unfair.

“I had a tough day at work,” Lucy says. “Lost a case that should’ve been a slam dunk for my team.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara says. “You want to talk about it?”

Lucy shakes her head.

“Well, want to eat ice cream and play violent video games?” Kara asks. “I find that usually helps me. Well, that or lifting weights and going to town on a punching bag.”

A short burst of laughter escapes Lucy’s lips as she tries to imagine a furious Kara demolishing a punching bag.

“What’s so funny?” Kara asks.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t imagine you working out your frustrations on a punching bag,” Lucy says.

“It’s really effective,” Kara says. “Want to try? I have one set up in my living room.”

Lucy’s almost declines, but she _is_ pissed off at the entire day and spending time with Kara is always nice.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Lucy says. “Why not?”

Lucy shows back up at Kara’s front door in a few moments, dressed in workout clothes and ready to go. Kara’s in the sports bra and yoga pants that caused Lucy mild sexual panic just the other day, and she isn’t ignorant to the effect that Kara has on her.

“I imagine you know how to throw a punch, right?” Kara asks.

“I did two tours in Iraq,” Lucy says. “I know how to fight.”

Kara raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn’t push it any further.

Kara braces the punching bag as Lucy goes to work. Her first few strikes are tentative and slow, but they quickly pick up in pace. After a few minutes Lucy is breathing hard, and surprises even herself with her intensity.

The punches land with a steady rhythm, the heavy thump of her fists against the punching bag reverberating through the otherwise silent space of Kara’s apartment. Lucy focuses in entirely on the

Kara, though, just stands there stoically and lets Lucy work out whatever it is she needs to work out. Lucy throws one last haymaker, sending the punching bag shuddering, and she bends over with her hands resting on her knees.

“How’re you doing?” Kara asks.

“Good,” Lucy says, through heavy breaths.

“You want to talk about it now?” Kara asks.

Lucy shakes her head.

“Nothing to talk about,” Lucy says. “I’ve messed up cases worse than this before. I just have to move forward and keep fighting.”

“Okay,” Kara says, putting her hand on Lucy’s shoulder. “As long as you’re alright.”

“I am,” Lucy says. “Thanks, Kara. Also, if the offer for video games and ice cream is still open…”

A bright smile spreads across Kara’s face.

“Always is!” Kara says. “C’mon, I have strawberry ice cream, and chocolate, and mint chocolate chip, and – ooh, I just got this great green tea flavor, and…”

Lucy just shakes her head and smiles, wondering what she did to deserve the beautiful ray of sunlight Kara Danvers falling into her life.

* * *

The first time that Lucy runs into Kara outside of the apartment is, at all places, the Target just down the street. Lucy’s original intentions were to simply buy a new box of Ziploc bags, but her shopping basket is overflowing with _totally necessary items_ like a new throw blanket, a replacement desk lamp, a couple of books, and so on.

Lucy is waiting in line to check out when she hears someone calling her name. She turns to see Kara walking up to her with a bright smile on her face, her basket filled with an assortment of random items – and a mason jar filled with charming little succulents.

“More housewarming gifts?” Lucy asks.

“Sure, something like that,” Kara says.

Because of that, Lucy isn’t surprised that Kara comes and knocks on her door when they’re both back at the apartment building with the mason jar in her hands.

“Is this for me?” Lucy asks, feigning surprise.

“I thought your other cactus could use a friend,” Kara says, stepping inside Lucy’s apartment. “Oh, there it is! See, don’t they look better together?”

Lucy chuckles at Kara’s obvious enthusiasm for indoor plants.

“I suppose so,” Lucy says.

“I like ‘em,” Kara says. “Adds a little life to your apartment.”

“Yeah – wait, what?” Lucy asks.

“What do you mean, ‘wait, what?’ This place could definitely use some color,” Kara scoffs.

“Use some color? This place has plenty of color,” Lucy says. “I mean, c’mon. The walls are white. My couch is gray – and the this new throw blanket is also gray, but a slightly different shade. I have some black accent pieces!”

“Neutrals don’t count, Lucy,” Kara says.

Lucy slowly spins in place, looking at the apartment interior she’s been precisely decorating and tinkering with for weeks on end now. So much of her time and money has gone into her living space for _this_ result. Her face falls.

“Oh my god,” Lucy says. “It’s so boring.”

“Yeah, a little bit,” Kara says apologetically.

“I hope this isn’t a reflection of my personality,” Lucy says.

“No way, you’re awesome,” Kara says, which Lucy wouldn’t have taken seriously coming out of any other person’s mouth.

“Thanks, Kara,” Lucy says.

“And, besides,” Kara says. “You have me to brighten the place up!”

Truth be told, Lucy likes the sound of that. Plus, it’s not inaccurate – Kara’s sunny disposition seems to have the effect of livening the whole place up.

“I guess I do,” Lucy says.

“Also, if you don’t mind, I kind of have _too_ much decoration in my place,” Kara says. “I could bring some stuff over?”

“No, that’s alright,” Lucy says. “I don’t want to just take your stuff.”

“It’s not like that at all!” Kara says. “It’ll be fun. Think of it like a makeover of your apartment. I’ll be right back.”

Kara rushes off to her apartment, and Lucy wonders if she’ll ever stop feeling like she’s caught in a whirlwind whenever she’s around Kara. It’s only a few moments until Kara is walking back into Lucy’s apartment, a box cradled in her arms that’s packed full of pillows, throw blankets, paintings, and various knick-knacks and doo-dads.

“Kara, this is way too much,” Lucy says. “I can’t possibly accept this from you.”

“Well, too bad, because I’m gifting this to you,” Kara says. “Your apartment definitely needs it. Also, I’m pretty sure I’m stronger than you, so I can decorate by force if need be.”

“That’s definitely the weirdest way I’ve ever been threatened,” Lucy says.

Kara gives her a smile that’s simultaneously cheerful and don’t-mess-with-me in intent.

Lucy stands back and lets Kara go about her business at first, still feeling weird and tentative about this entire situation. Kara is giving, so giving, in fact, that it makes Lucy suspicious. But it’s always so genuine and Kara never, ever seems to expect anything in return (other than Lucy’s friendship, perhaps).

Kara’s clearly having so much fun, and Lucy isn’t one to stand on the sidelines, so she joins in as well. Quickly, they revitalize Lucy’s “minimalist” apartment, throwing bright colors and loud patterns and just plain weird pieces of art or sculptures that Lucy never would’ve considered without Kara becoming a part of her life.

And really, how did Kara manage to get so tangled up in her life so quickly? They haven’t even been neighbors for that long, and already Lucy counts Kara as one of her best friends (certainly the best friend she has in this city).

The two stand, shoulder-to-shoulder, to survey their work.

“This looks a lot better,” Lucy says. “I have to admit.”

“I think so,” Kara says. “Sure, it’s a little bit of me, but it’s still a _lot_ of you.”

“I like that,” Lucy says.

“I like it too,” Kara says.

Lucy’s the one to reach out and grab Kara’s hand. Kara, surprised at first, quickly lets a smile break out across her face as she squeezes Lucy’s hand in return.

* * *

Kara and Lucy ordering takeout and spending Saturday night in becomes a regular thing. They alternate between apartments, from Kara’s bohemian overload to Lucy’s mostly minimalist space with splashes of Kara. (If anyone’s asking, Lucy has organized some of the clutter in Kara’s apartment, if only to say that she’s left a mark on Kara’s living space as well).

They’re watching some movie about lesbians that Lucy, incredibly enough, considering the subject matter, isn’t paying much attention to. No, Lucy’s paying far more attention to Kara’s legs, that rest on her lap. To Kara’s expressive face, as she grins infectiously during cute scenes and widens her eyes and covers her mouth during dramatic ones. Oh, and she’s paying plenty of attention to Kara’s lips as well, full and plump.

“You’re not paying attention to the movie, are you?” Kara asks suddenly.

Lucy is a bit surprised – she thought that Kara was completely invested in the movie.

“I’m not, admittedly,” Lucy says.

“That’s fine,” Kara says. “We can do something else, if you want.”

“No, it’s not that,” Lucy says, then reconsiders. “Well, it’s sort of that.”

Kara pauses the movie and turns to face Lucy. The light in the apartment is low, and everything seems very soft and warm. Lucy snuggles up against the couch cushion.

“What’s up?” Kara asks.

“I’ve been thinking about kissing you a lot, lately,” Lucy says. “And I think I might like to do that right now. If you’re into that, of course. I’m a big fan of consent.”

“Me too,” Kara says. “If you scoot a little closer, I think we can make some kissing happen.”

“Okay,” Lucy says.

Lucy scooches closer to Kara on the couch and leans forward. They kiss. And it’s good.


	2. don't blame me, i'm happy

“Coming!” Lucy calls out.

Someone is knocking incessantly on her door, and Lucy has a couple of guesses as to who it is. She peers through the peephole to see Kara standing in the hallway with a big smile on her face and a single rose clutched in her hands.

“Kara,” Lucy greets as she opens the door.

“Lucy!” Kara greets happily. “This is for you.”

Kara holds out the rose, which Lucy graciously accepts (the exchange of plant life has become something of a thing between them, and Lucy has made it her sworn duty to keep all of Kara’s gift’s alive).

“Thanks, it’s beautiful,” Lucy says. “What’s up? Want to come in?”

Kara’s hands fidget and fly about without something to keep them occupied, and Lucy wonders what’s gotten her even more anxious and flighty than usual.

 “Yes – ah, no – wait,” Kara says. “I just came over to ask you out.”

The nervous and somewhat pained look on Kara’s face isn’t lost on Lucy, but she’s not entirely sure where the expression is coming from.

“Yeah, sure thing,” Lucy says, shrugging. “I’m always good to hang out. Especially with you.”

“No, not like that,” Kara says, her tone coming out more intense than intended. “Sorry. I meant to _ask you out_. Like on a date.”

Lucy laughs as a wave of realization washes over her. She reaches out to calm Kara’s fidgety hands.

“I’d love to, Kara,” Lucy says.

Kara breathes a very audible sigh of relief.

“You know, we’ve kissed already,” Lucy says. “I figured asking me out would be easy.”

“Definitely not,” Kara sighs. “I’m kind of a mess when it comes to this stuff.”  

“Yeah, but you’re _my_ mess,” Lucy says. “What’d you have in mind for our first date?”

Kara blushes at so many words that Lucy says that she hardly pays attention to what she’s actually asking.

“There’s a great Mongolian Barbecue place downtown,” Kara says, re-finding her voice. “I discovered it when I first moved here and I’m in love with it. I thought we could check it out together?”

“Honestly, I trust your stomach above all others,” Lucy says. “Sounds perfect.”

Kara exhales, and it looks as if a hundred pounds of weight are lifted from her broad shoulders.

“Awesome,” Kara says. “I’ll give you some time to get ready, and I’ll meet you in the lobby in an hour?”

“Sure thing, Kara,” Lucy says with a smile.

“Great,” Kara says. “Wear something casual!’

* * *

Lucy isn’t one to get nervous over dates, but at the same time, she’s never dated someone like Kara Danvers before, someone she so deeply wants to keep in her life. So, Lucy’s nervous. Logically, she knows that Kara is the last person to judge her about her makeup or what clothes she wears or anything of that nature, but she still wants to look nice, if only for her own sake.

So, she applies her makeup with military precision and goes through nearly ever permutation of the clothes she owns before she decides to wear her nicest, most well-fitted oxford button-down with the sleeves methodically rolled up and a pair of raw denim jeans that were, admittedly, far too pricey. She finishes off the ensembles with a pair of tan oxfords.

Lucy grins at her reflection in the mirror. If she didn’t look gay before…

“You got this, Lucy,” she says to herself. “It’s Kara, the easiest person in the world to get along with. No need to freak out.”

Of course, when she’s down in the lobby and she sees Kara strolling to her in a charming, floral, sleeveless dress with _those_ arms, she does freak out. Just a bit. And Lucy certainly remembers Kara’s thing about wearing sleeves as armor – she hopes it means that Kara is comfortable enough around her to temporarily nix that personal rule.

To Lucy’s credit, though, Kara looks like she has a mild case of internal panic when she sees Lucy. So, at the very least, the feeling seems to be mutual.

“You look incredible,” Lucy says.

Lucy’s hands drift up to fondle Kara’s biceps, and it’s a marvel as to how soft and warm her skin is. Kara blushes.

“You do too,” Kara says.

“Thanks, Kara,” Lucy says.

Lucy bites her lip, and forces herself to keep the conversation going and not just fondle Kara’s biceps for the rest of the evening.

“So, where is this place?” Lucy asks.

“Not too far!” Kara says. “It’s a quick walk and it’s a gorgeous evening, c’mon.”

* * *

The place that Kara had in mind is what hole-in-the-wall restaurants would consider a real hole-in-the-wall. Lucy’s amazed this place manages to pass inspection, but an “A”-grade health placard rests proudly in its front window. Inside, the color palette is warm and inviting, with potted plants on every available surface and warm lights that cast the place in a calming glow. Christmas lights are strung up along the windows and add a certain charm to the place.

It seems like Kara decorated the place herself.

“Kara!” the woman behind the counter greets. “Good to see you again. Here with a friend, I see.”

Lucy is amazed that Kara has somehow already become a regular at any place within a city she moved to just a couple of months ago.

“Hey, Jess,” Kara greets with a smile. “She’s more than a friend. I’m hoping.”

Lucy could say her heart doesn’t flutter at that, but she’d be lying. And lying wouldn’t be a very good look for a veteran’s advocate.

“Very exciting,” the woman – Jess – says. “Good on you for choosing to take your date to perhaps the messiest restaurant in town with the least amount of customer service.”

Kara blushes, and Lucy reaches out to squeeze her hand.

“I’m just teasing,” Jess says. “Let me explain this place for your more-than-a-friend. Mongolian Barbecue is very simple, like an assembly line of food.”

Jess leads the two of them over to the cafeteria-style counter where customers can assemble their meal. She gives quick rundown of how it works, and with its all-you-can-eat approach, Lucy can certainly see why Kara wanted to come here.  

“It looks amazing,” Lucy says.

“It is,” Jess says, with a grin. “Kara really likes it. Just wait and see how many rounds she can get through.”

“Oh, I’m well acquainted with Kara’s eating habits,” Lucy says.

Jess just laughs and leaves them to it. Kara has already excitedly begun shoving ingredients into her bowl.  

“Have I ever said how much I appreciate your seemingly endless appetite?” Lucy asks.

“I don’t think so, but I’m glad that you do,” Kara says. “Plenty of people out there expect women to just eat salad and Greek yogurt.”

“Well, those people are dumb,” Lucy says.

“I agree,” Kara says.

To prove her point, Kara dumbs a heaping pile of thinly-sliced beef into her bowl with a flourish. Lucy laughs and bumps shoulders with her.

Once they’ve finished construction their meals, they take it to the end of the counter, behind which a couple of line cooks wait around the huge, circular grill. They hand them their bowls of food, which are quickly tossed onto the grill. Everything sizzles with great gusto, and Kara and Lucy watch in rapt attention as the cooks push the food clockwise around the grill.

In just a few moments, their food is finished cooking and is handed back to them.

“C’mon, there’s a cool seating area upstairs,” Kara says.

Lucy follows Kara up the stairs (and, admittedly, stares a little at her butt).

There’s a balcony on the second floor littered with more potted plants and mismatched wicker furniture. It overlooks the bustling city street below, and the rush of cars going by and the din of talking from the foot traffic is a perfect microcosm of National City nightlife. Nobody else is upstairs, and Lucy certainly isn’t complaining about getting it to themselves.

They sit down at a table right by the metal railing of the balcony. The sun is just setting in National City, casting the skyline in the traditional California warmth. With the way the light hits Kara’s hair, Lucy swears that she glows golden.  

“What is it?” Kara asks, noticing that Lucy’s looking.

“Nothing,” Lucy says. “You’re just really beautiful.”

Lucy has always been direct, and Kara has always been the one to let compliments fluster her.

“Well, I mean, look at you,” Kara says. “You look like a sexy – uh – male clothing model?”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Lucy says with a grin. “You’re a journalist, right? You’re really honoring the English language.”

“Well, it’s hard to think when you look like _that_ ,” Kara says.

Lucy can’t manage anything at that other than a bright smile.

“But anyway, let’s eat!” Kara says with such gusto that Lucy starts to giggle. “Seriously, let me know what you think.”

“I will,” Lucy says. “It smells incredible.”

Kara, in a show of great self-restraint, waits to begin eating as she watches Lucy take her first bite of food. Lucy’s eyes widen as flavors explode across her palette.

“Good?” Kara asks.

“Really good,” Lucy says.

“Fantastic,” Kara says. “Now we can come here all the time together!”

Lucy laughs as Kara, naturally, begins to shovel the contents of her own place into her mouth.

* * *

“Do you have room for dessert?” Kara asks.

Lucy leans back in her seat, feeling stuffed after just one plate. Kara, of course, has gone through three in the same time.

“I don’t know,” Lucy says. “It’ll have to be something really good.”

Kara scoffs.

“C’mon, would I eat anything but the best dessert?” Kara asks.

“I’ve caught you eating straight-up spoonfuls of sugar before,” Lucy says.

“Well, I consider that a good dessert,” Kara says, feigning offense. “But I have something even better in mind.”

Lucy exhales and rests her hand on her stomach.

“Let’s do it,” Lucy says. “The night is still young, as they say.”

They walk, hand-in-hand, down the streets of National City. The sun is setting, and the deep red and orange light floods the spaces between the towering skyscrapers. It’s a Saturday evening, and the city is alive with locals and tourists alike, all looking to experience the nightlife of one of the gems of the California coast.

Kara, a Midwestern girl at heart, has always felt out-of-place in glamorous National City. But with Lucy by her side, she feels all the more comfortable. (It does help that Lucy Lane looks like a movie star).

“What’s on your mind?” Lucy asks.

Kara looks out at the burning, sunset sky, and smiles.

“Just how nice it is to be out with you,” Kara says. “I really like you.”

“I really like you, too,” Lucy says.

“I’m also thinking about ice cream sandwiches,” Kara says, far too earnestly.

“Excuse me?” Lucy asks.

Kara points at the shop across the street from them, which advertises freshly baked cookies and ice cream.

“Oh my god,” Lucy says.

“Right?” Kara says.

* * *

“This is so messy,” Lucy says.

She’s trying to wrangle her freshly-made ice cream sandwich that keeps threatening to lose all of its ice cream. Kara just laughs as she takes another big bite of her own sandwich.

“You just have to go for it,” Kara says.

“I’m trying to savor this,” Lucy says. “I’ve never had an ice cream sandwich that wasn’t pre-packaged. It’s good, though.”

“Well, this is another place we can come back to,” Kara says, before taking one final bite of her dessert.

Lucy huffs and looks over at Kara, who’s licking her fingers clean.

“Did you just finish that entire thing in three bites?” Lucy asks.

“Yeah, of course,” Kara says. “You’re holding us up.”

Lucy looks down, disappointed, at her melting hunk of ice cream and cookies.

“Well, let’s do this the Kara way,” Lucy says, and takes a big bite of her sandwich.

Ice cream spurts out over her cheek, and Kara giggles. Lucy pouts.

“Sorry, but that’s adorable,” Kara says. “Here, let me.”

Kara grabs a fistful of napkins and dabs at Lucy’s cheeks. Lucy blushes and simply shoves the rest of her dessert into her mouth.

* * *

It’s dark by the time they start the (not-so-long) walk back to their apartment building. Lucy’s fingers are intertwined with Kara’s, and they stroll slowly down the sidewalk, their shoulders bumping. Above them, streetlights buzz as they throw off yellow-orange light. People are just now going out to bars and clubs, and the streets are filled with weekenders and partygoers.

They pass by a charming Irish pub, and Lucy squeezes Kara’s hand.

“Want to get a drink?” Lucy asks.

“Sure,” Kara says. “I’m young and enjoy libations.”

“Ah, pulling out that journalist vocabulary,” Lucy says.

The bar is crowded, though not enough to be annoying and just enough to feel full of life. Warm woods and golden lighting add a convivial, almost homey atmosphere to the place, and to Lucy it feels like her favorite bar she’s never been before.

They find a space at the bar front amongst the hipsters and hedonists and flag down the bartender.

“Guinness for me,” Lucy orders.

“I’ll have the Extranormal Hoperations Stout,” Kara orders.

Lucy turns to look at her, impressed.

“I didn’t take you for a craft beer enthusiast,” Lucy says.

Kara shrugs bashfully.

“It’s the only one I’m familiar with,” Kara says. “My sister turned me onto it. She’s really into that sort of thing.”

“I’d like to meet her, someday,” Lucy says, trying to sound casual even as her heart pounds in her chest. Lucy knows how close Kara is with her sister, and a “meet-the-sister” moment is bound to be a big step.

“Yeah, someday,” Kara says, cheeks pinged with pink.

Kara takes a deep swig of her stout, leaving her with a fizzy moustache of the beer’s head. Lucy laughs and Kara pouts before wiping it off.

“You know,” Kara says. “I never asked where you moved from.”

“I can see why you’re such a good reporter,” Lucy says with a grin. “I moved from Metropolis, actually.”

“That’s a long way away,” Kara says. “What brought you to National City?”

“I needed a change. A big one,” Lucy says. “And what bigger change than to move all the way across the country?”

“Can’t do much more than that,” Kara says.

“What about you?” Lucy asks. “You said you’re from Midvale, right? Isn’t that in the middle of nowhere?”

Kara chuckles as she draws patterns on the condensation of her pint glass.

“There are actually several Midvales in the US, all of which are in the middle of nowhere,” Kara says. “There weren’t many opportunities to pursue journalism when you live in a town in the Midwest with a population under ten thousand. In National City, though, you can’t go two steps without running into someone reporting something about someone else.”

“So true,” Lucy says. “It really feels like a whole different world in National City. Different even from Metropolis.”  

“Yeah, it’s like Los Angeles,” Kara says. “Just cool.”

Lucy chuckles at that.

“Do you like it here?” Lucy asks.

“This city is a strange beast,” Kara says. “I guess I’m just trying to find my place.”  

Lucy nods and leans her head against the heel of her hand. If Lucy’s being frank with herself, she wouldn’t quite know how to answer that either.

“Yeah, I’m in the same boat,” Lucy says.  

“We’ll figure it out,” Kara says. “Together.”

Lucy smiles at that.

* * *

“Oh my god, how is your tolerance so high?” Lucy asks.

Kara is working on her second Irish Maid, while Lucy is still nursing her first pint of beer. Already Lucy can feel the first, gentle effects of alcohol descend upon her, leaving her vision fuzzed-out at the edges and her whole body pleasantly warm.

“I’m pretty big, if you haven’t noticed,” Kara says jokingly, since Lucy has been ogling her arms nearly the entire night. “Plus, I’m bulking right now, so my body fat is a little higher than usual.”

“Not fair,” Lucy says.

“Yeah, totally not fair,” Kara says. “And I’m sure you really struggle with your supermodel body.”

“It’s a burden I must bear,” Lucy says, sighing dramatically.

Kara laughs and playfully punches her shoulder.

* * *

Kara comes back from the bathroom to see some guy in a way-too-tight button-up shirt and cheap, shiny leather shoes attempting to strike up a conversation with Lucy. Lucy’s disinterest is clear to anyone except for that guy, apparently, and Kara makes a beeline towards her.

“…anyway, breaking into the entertainment industry is tough,” the guy says. “Except for me, that is. Just one year under my belt and I’m already a big time agent. Have you heard of the actress…”

Lucy looks just about ready to die. Kara, feeling bold thanks to the alcohol (and from the simple knowledge that she’s dating Lucy), walks right up to Lucy, angles her head with gentle guidance, and kisses her right there at the bar front. A sea of heads turn to face them, and someone in the back cheers. Industry-guy looks stunned.

Kara gently pulls back from the kiss after a few blissful moments, and they stare into each other’s eyes like they’re the only two people in the world.

“So, ladies, was that show for my benefit, or…” the guy starts to say, breaking right through the moment.

Kara turns and glares at him, the look so intense that Lucy expects lasers to start shooting from her eyes.

“Get out of here, man,” Kara says.

“Yeah, get out of here, Mick,” the bartender adds in.

“Alright, I get it,” the guy – Mick – says, his hands in the air.

He starts to leave, but seems to think of something and turns back around on his heel.

“Actually, if I may, let me give you ladies my business card,” Mick says. “Just in case…”

“Just go!” Lucy says.

Kara sighs, her hand resting on the small of Lucy’s back.

“Thanks for the save,” Lucy says. “That was a lot more dramatic than my planned exit strategy.”

“Sorry, that was a bit over-the-top,” Kara says. “Still, I’m not going to complain about kissing you.”

“I hope you never do,” Lucy says with a grin, and places a quick kiss on Lucy’s lips.

* * *

“You’re pretty,” Lucy slurs, her fingers trailing up Kara’s bicep.

“Well, I think we found your limit,” Kara says. “It’s two beers, over two hours.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Lucy pouts. “I’m just a little buzzed.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kara says. “We should start heading back.”

Lucy nods resolutely.

“We should,” Lucy says, before leaning into whisper in Kara’s ear. “So we can have _sex_.”

Kara giggles and blushes and stammers all at once.

“Yup, let’s go!” Kara says, a bit too loudly.

And so, they head back to their apartment building, with Kara’s arm draped over Lucy’s shoulder. They laugh and smile and talk about nothing at all beneath the tapestry of streetlights and skyscrapers.

* * *

“You’re pretty,” Lucy breathes out as her lips trail down Kara’s impressive abdominal muscles.

“Oh, god,” Kara sighs as she runs her fingers through Lucy’s thick hair.

* * *

Lucy wakes up in a cocoon of pillows, soft sheets, and the fluffiest comforter she’s ever seen. For a moment, she’s utterly confused, because her own bed is adorned by a single, flat pillow and military-precision sheets.

The sound of humming drifts through the open door, and memories of last night flood back to her. Kara, as Lucy found out, is surprisingly adept with both her fingers and her tongue, and her strength was a welcome asset in bed.

Lucy’s clothes are strewn all across the room, and she takes care to pick each one up and neatly fold them (she’d be loath to wear anything two days in a row – she had more than enough of that on duty). Finally, she pokes around Kara’s closet and finds an old sweatshirt that goes down to mid-thigh on her.

Lucy steps out into the living room to find Kara sashaying around the kitchen, singing a pop tune that Lucy doesn’t recognize and cooking up an impressively high stack of fluffy pancakes.

“Lucy!” Kara says. “Good morning. It’s a beautiful day, huh?”

“You’re chipper for having drunk so much last night,” Lucy says, sitting down at the kitchen counter and running a hand through her messy hair.

“It’s easy to be in a good mood when pancakes are around,” Kara says, very matter-of-fact. “Here, try some.”

Kara pushes the entire stack towards Lucy.

“Okay, I don’t have your appetite,” Lucy says.

Lucy grabs exactly one pancake, to which Kara frowns before resuming cooking.

“I think we’re going about this out-of-order,” Lucy says. “We have our first kiss before our first date, then we have sex on the first date. What’ll I ever tell my friends?”

Kara blushes at Lucy’s casual (and completely accurate) recollection of events.

“Well, at least I’m making you breakfast,” Kara says. “Could you imagine if I just ditched you last night?”

“Not a big deal,” Lucy says. “I know where you live, after all.”

Kara just chuckles.


	3. a quiet exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter here to assure you that I'm alive and still thinking about these two beautiful ladies

Who else could it be but Kara who knocks on Lucy’s door that evening? A smile comes unbidden to Lucy’s face as she rushes over to open the door.

“Hey, Lucy!” Kara says, her face lit up with a bright smile. “Want to do something weird?”

Lucy laughs.

“How could I say no to that?”

* * *

A quick jaunt through National City traffic later, and Lucy begins to realize where they’re going. Signs directing them towards the airport fly past them, and before long the iconic logo of the airport’s code comes rising up alongside the road.

“Are you kidnapping me?” Lucy asks.

Kara laughs and playfully punches Lucy’s shoulder (which Lucy is loath to admit actually hurts).

“I’m not, c’mon,” Kara says. “Just wait, this’ll be cool. I promise.”

“If you say so, Danvers,” Lucy says.

“Besides, it’s not like I can really afford a plane ticket,” Kara says.

Lucy just grins and let’s Kara drive them to wherever it is they’re going.

Kara pulls into the parking structure, and they wind all the way to the top. The cars become sparser as they go, and the roof of the parking structure is empty. Kara finds a parking spot that faces the airport.

Kara steps out of the car and goes to sit on the hood of her car, inviting Lucy to come sit next to her. Lucy, though she’s still a bit unsure of what’s going on, still joins her. The hood of the car is still warm and Lucy curls her fingers against it, cutting through the uncharacteristically cool National City evening.

The sun has just begun to set, casting the sky in a stunning array of pinks and whites. The clouds are wispy and few and far between, leaving the panorama of the sunset mostly unmarred.

An airplane streaks across the sky, leaving a long, white trail in its wake.

Kara scoots her hand over and hooks her pinkie with Lucy’s.

“Okay, what are we doing here?” Lucy asks.

“We’re watching the planes take off and land,” Kara says. “Sorry if this is kind of lame.”

“No, it’s cool,” Lucy says. “It’s a great view, and no one’s ever taken me to the airport for a date.”

Kara chuckles and bumps shoulders with Lucy.

“Well, I’m honored to be the first,” Kara says.

“What made you think to do this?” Lucy asks.

“Full disclosure – I read about it online,” Kara says. “But I thought it was a really unique idea. Plus, I’m kind of a weirdo. I really like airports.”

Lucy nods thoughtfully.

“That’s different,” Lucy says.

Another plane lazily shoots across the sky.

“Airports are a fascinating liminal space,” Kara says. “They’re a place people go to in order to go somewhere else. And being in that space is so interesting, being surrounded by people who will be all over the world in just a few hours time.”

Lucy takes a moment to digest what Kara’s saying.

“You have a way with words, Kara,” Lucy says. “No wonder you’re such a good reporter.”

“Well, you don’t know that,” Kara says bashfully.

“I have to admit that I’ve looked up some of your old articles,” Lucy says, ducking her head. “They were all really interesting. Your piece on Midvale’s music scene was incredibly well-researched.”

“That one was so fun to write,” Kara says. “Midvale has an incredible music scene, probably because everyone who lives there is so bored that they just start up bands. Actually, that was the piece that made my editor threaten me to find work outside of Midvale.”

Lucy laughs.

“No kidding? He actually did that?” Lucy asks.

“Yup,” Kara nods. “Kicked me right out of the nest, basically.”

“Well, I’m glad he did,” Lucy says.

“I know,” Kara says. “It was the push I needed to really advance my career.”

“That, and you wouldn’t have met me if you were still in Midvale,” Lucy says.

Lucy rests her head on Kara’s shoulder and smiles sweetly at her. Kara just throws her head back and laughs.

“Okay, you,” Kara says. “Let’s not get too cocky.”

They’re silent for a long moment, as a blood orange hue flares up from the horizon as the sun sinks lower in the sky. Planes continue to take off and land, carrying people far and wide.

“National City,” Lucy says. “Liminal space? Or something more permanent?”

“I’d like it to be something more permanent,” Kara says.

Lucy nods, still staring out at the sky.

“What about you?” Kara asks.

“I’ve been here for about six months now,” Lucy says. “And I’m really not sure. I’m not sure how well I do permanent.”

Kara chuckles, somewhat humorlessly.

“Yeah, join the club,” Kara says.

* * *

Kara rolls off of Lucy. They’re in Kara’s bed, the both of them sweating and breathing hard. The sheets are a tangled mess around their ankles and their clothing and undergarments hang off various pieces of furniture around the bedroom, looking like a department store vomited on the place.

“Wow,” Lucy finally manages to say.

“Yeah,” Kara says, beginning to catch her breath.

“Those muscles of yours aren’t just for show,” Lucy says.

Kara grins, but the feeling of joy in her chest bubbles over and giggles spill out of her mouth.

“No, they aren’t,” Kara says.

“Those muscles really wore me out,” Lucy says. “That doesn’t happen to me often.”

“Oh yeah?” Kara asks.

“Yeah,” Lucy says.

Lucy snuggles up against Kara’s side, as Kara puts a protective arm around her. The two of them are silent for a moment, simply enjoying the sensation of touch and closeness.

“Hey, so I’ve been thinking,” Lucy says, breaking the silence in the room. “There’s something I think we should do. Together.”

Kara gasps.

“Roleplaying?” Kara asks.

There’s a beat as Lucy digests what Kara just said.

“What? No,” Lucy says. “I was going to say that we should tell people about us. Like, your sister and your friends and everything.”

“Oh,” Kara says, her tone disappointed. “I mean – wait, sorry, we should do that! That’s a great idea. Because I know how amazing you are, and I’d love for every I know to know how amazing you are.”

Lucy laughs at the word salad that tumbles from Kara’s mouth.

“Okay, good,” Lucy says.

“Throw one of those famous game nights you always talk about and invite everyone,” Lucy says.

“Sounds perfect,” Kara says.

Lucy cranes her neck to kiss Kara on the cheek. Kara beams.

And then, Kara clears her throat.

“So, is that, like, a firm ‘no’ on roleplaying?” Kara asks. “Or was that more of a ‘no, we’re shelving that discussion until later’ kind of a ‘no?’”

“Really?” Lucy asks.

Kara nods resolutely.

“I’m being unbelievably serious right now,” Kara says.

Lucy sighs and stares up at the ceiling. Kara is unbelievably difficult to say no to – Lucy wonders how she would fare in the legal world.  

“Alright, look, we can try it out,” Lucy says. “But I’m not doing anything law-related. No sexy judges, no sexy lawyers, not even a sexy cop. Deal?”

Kara strokes her chin, like she’s really having to weigh her options. Lucy playfully punches her shoulder.

“Deal,” Kara says, laughing.


	4. oh sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I haven't forgotten about this!

Kara is a blur in her kitchen, bouncing from counter to counter like a pinball.

“Okay, I have all of the snack foods ready, the dip is ready, and the pizza is almost done,” Kara says. “I have plenty of wine and whiskey for Alex and Maggie. The board games, all new, are out in the living room. Wait – did I get them? Lucy, are the board games out in the living room?”

Lucy walks up to Kara and slowly wraps her arms around her. It kills her to see strong, tough Kara Danvers feeling so anxious.

“Lucy, what are you doing?” Kara asks. “How come you aren’t checking the board games?”

“You need to calm down, Kara,” Lucy says. “I’ve never seen you so stressed out before”

“I want this night to be perfect,” Kara says. “I want all my sister to see you like I do.”

“Well, I don’t know if we want that,” Lucy says. “I can really only handle dating one person at a time.

Kara rolls her eyes.

“Okay, you know what I mean,” Kara says.

“It’ll be _fine,_ ” Lucy says, rocking the fidgety Kara back and forth on alternating feet. “And hey, shouldn’t I be the one freaking out right now? About being introduced to your sister?”  

“Yeah, but you’re – you,” Kara says. “Even the things that scare you don’t slow you down. Oh my god, wait, are you freaking out?”

Lucy just shrugs.

“I mean, yes, on one level it’s always scary to be introduced to any member of your girlfriend’s family,” Lucy says. “But there’s not much I can do about it now. I know what I know about her from what you’ve told me, sure, but I’m just going to have to wait and see how it all goes.”

“Wow, you’re so Zen,” Kara says with the utmost earnestness. “No wonder you’re such a good lawyer.”

“You always say that and you have no idea what my practice is like,” Lucy says with a light chuckle.

“I don’t need to,” Kara says. “I know you’re good at things.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t worry,” Lucy says, kissing Kara on the lips. “I’m good at things.”

“I’m still freaking out, though,” Kara says.

As if to prove that point, the doorbell rings, and Kara flinches while Lucy stands resolutely still.

“Oh my god, they’re here,” Kara says. “I’ll get the door. You stand there and look amazing. Not that you’re here as eye candy or set dressing or anything, you’re a woman with…”

Lucy silences her with a look.

“Okay, right, right,” Kara says. “No more freaking out.”

Kara exhales audibly and walks purposefully over to the door. She throws it open to reveal Alex and Maggie’s smiling faces (though not _friendly_ smiles, per se – more of it’s-time-to-make-fun-of-Kara-and-her-girlfriend smiles).

“Hey, guys!” Kara says. “Glad you could both make it!”

Despite her overwhelming anxiety, Kara, true to form, wraps the two of them up in a crushing hug. Lucy giggles as Alex is eventually forced to push Kara off of her.

“Good to see you too, sis,” Alex says, playfully patting the crown of Kara’s head.

“Yeah, thanks for crushing my lungs,” Maggie says with a smile on her face. “So, are you going to introduce us to the infamous Lucy?”

“Yeah, the girl you can only talk about in the most overwrought, flowery language?” Alex asks with a grin.

“Oh my god,” Kara huffs. “Yes, I am. Guys, this is Lucy, my new girlfriend. Lucy, this is my sister Alex and her girlfriend, Maggie.”

Alex steps right up to Lucy and sweeps her gaze up and down her relatively smaller frame, before sticking her hand out to shake. Lucy, to her credit, stands her ground and holds good eye contact.

“Where were you deployed?” Alex asks as they shake hands.

“Iraq. Two tours,” Lucy says. “You?”

“Afghanistan,” Alex says.

Kara stands back as the two exchange their military histories.

“How did she know?” Kara turns to Maggie and asks quietly.

“I have no idea,” Maggie says. “I think she’s psychic. It would explain how she always catches me about to get into trouble.”

Kara chuckles.

“Yeah, that would explain so much,” Kara says.

Alex comes strolling up to them, her arm around Lucy’s shoulders.

“Alright, I like her,” Alex says plainly. “Good job, Kara.”

Kara’s mouth actually drops open.

“What?” Kara asks.

The room falls silent for a moment as everyone just looks at Kara.

“I was freaking out so much about this!” Kara continues

Alex pulls a face at that.

“Why?” Alex asks.

“Because you haven’t approved of anyone I’ve dated ever!” Kara says.

“Well, you’ve only dated jerks before,” Alex says.

“And you do have a very developed jerk-sense,” Maggie adds in.

Kara huffs and runs her hand through her hair.

“I worked myself up over nothing,” Kara says.

“Yup,” Alex says, clapping Kara’s back. “C’mon, let’s drink and play board games.”

Alex and Maggie head into the living room, leaving Kara and Lucy in the entrance. Lucy loosely snakes her arms around Kara’s waist.

“Aren’t you happy? We completely avoided any weird drama,” Lucy says.

“No, I am,” Kara says, kissing Lucy’s forehead. “That just caught me off guard, a little bit. Alex is usually never _that_ open to people I date, jerk-sense or not.”

“Well, I’m very charming,” Lucy says. “Also, I totally crushed her hand when I shook it.”

Kara laughs.

“You’re terrible,” Kara says. “Alright, let’s go join them.”

* * *

“No! We’re playing again!” Alex says, already starting to reset the game board.

“Oh my god, I’m getting so bored of Risk,” Kara says. “I’m going to opt out of this next round.”

“Yeah, me too,” Maggie says.

Alex glares at her, and she just shrugs.

“Sorry, but you broke every treaty I made with you,” Maggie says. “It was a little disturbing.”

“You’re playing, right Lucy?” Alex asks before angrily gulping down a mouthful of whiskey. “You’re going down.”

“I really doubt it,” Lucy says smugly. “Especially because my neo-Soviet-Union crushed you.”

“You colluded with Kara,” Alex says. “She just gave up territory to you!”

“It’s Risk, Alex,” Lucy says. “Collusion is the name of the game.”

Kara and Maggie both disappear into the kitchen as another, though much more furious, round of Risk begins without them. Kara sighs and slumps against the counter as Maggie pours herself another glass of wine.

“I think they’re getting along too well,” Kara says.

“I know,” Maggie says. “I think we need to ban strategy games from game night.”

Kara nods sagely at that.

Still, they return to the living room. Kara cheers Lucy on the entire time, and she ends up claiming her victory in the wee hours of the night. Alex nearly flips the game board over when she loses.

* * *

“Thanks for coming, you two,” Kara says.

“Of course,” Maggie says. “It’s always entertaining around the Danvers sisters.”

“And it was…nice meeting you, Lucy,” Alex says. “I’m never playing a board game with you ever again.”

“Afraid of losing even more?” Lucy asks.

Alex narrows her eyes and tries to storm out of the apartment, though Maggie stops her and drags her back.

“Play nice,” Kara murmurs.

“Fine,” Lucy says. “It really was nice meeting you, Alex. I can see a lot of you in Kara, she’s very lucky she had you growing up.”

Alex manages to smile fondly at that.

“Yeah, growing up as a foster kid and getting adopted into a strange, new family – I still can’t even pretend to know what that’s like,” Alex says. “I think she turned out alright, though, huh?”

Alex messes with Kara’s hair, and Kara feebly tries to slap her hand away.

“I’d say so,” Lucy says, wrapping her arm around Kara’s waist and pulling her close.

Kara beams and places a kiss to the top of Lucy’s head.

“Oh no, they’re getting mushy,” Alex says, though there’s still a fond smile on her face.

“Yeah, it’s getting late, and we’re not a couple of young bucks like you are,” Maggie says. “We should do this more often, with all of us.”

Kara’s smile manages to get even bigger, if that’s even possible. Lucy has ingratiated herself very quickly with Maggie and Alex, which isn’t easy to do.

“We should,” Kara says. “G’night, you two. Thanks again for coming.”

Maggie and Alex both say their sleepy goodbyes before the head out of Kara’s apartment. Once they’re gone, Kara lets out a breath she thinks she might’ve been holding in the entire time and lets her whole body just sort of deflate.

“I think that went well,” Lucy says.

“Much better than I thought,” Kara says. “Still – lots of anxiety.”

Lucy deftly slides her hand into Kara’s back pocket and squeezes. Kara squeaks and immediately blushes red.

“Well, if you want to work off some of that nervous energy…” Lucy begins.

“Yes, let’s have sex,” Kara says bluntly.

Lucy bursts out laughing. Kara really has no ability to be subtle at time.

“Alright, let’s,” Lucy says. “Lead the way.”

Kara grabs her hand and marches her straight to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purposefully anticlimactic. And, as always, I'm a ho for feedback


	5. boy bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory "Mon-El Is Annoying" chapter. Always a crowd-pleaser!

“Hey, Kara.”

Kara looks up to see Mike, the intern, leaning over her cubicle. Kara swallows the sigh that threatens to escape her mouth and puts on a professional smile instead. 

“What’s up?” Kara asks. “Do you need anything?”

“Just a bit of your time,” Mike says.

“Well, you got it,” Kara says (with her most professional smile).

Mike leans in a little closer, and attempts what Kara figures is his equivalent of a charming smile.

“Actually, I was wondering if I could steal a bit of your time this weekend,” Mike says. “There’s this great bar down on Merchant and 10th. Eight at night, Saturday. What do you think?”

“Well, it’s a nice bar,” Kara says, doing her best to remain cheerful. “I remember being the one who introduced you to it.”  

“No, Kara, I’m trying to…”

“Ask me out,” Kara says. “No, I got it.”

“So, what do you say?” Mike asks.

Kara, people-pleaser that she is, struggles to find a good answer. She certainly doesn’t want to go out with Mike for hundreds of reasons, the first and foremost being that she’s in a relationship with the most incredible person she’s ever met, but also wants to let him down as easily as she can.

“I can’t,” Kara says. “I’m busy on Saturday. I have a thing already.”

“A thing,” Mike repeats.

“Yeah, can’t be rescheduled,” Kara says. “Sorry.”

“Alright, I can respect that,” Mike says. “I’ll try again next week.”

Mike slaps the top of her cubicle and walks away. Kara sighs and fidgets with her glasses, hoping that was an isolated incident.

“Oh boy,” Kara says under her breath.

* * *

It’s not an isolated incident.

* * *

“There’s a guy at work who I think is flirting with me,” Kara says.

“You think he is?” Lucy asks without looking up from the food she’s preparing. “Or he is?”

“I don’t know, I can’t tell when men are flirting with me,” Kara says, sitting down on a stool by the kitchen counter and resting her head in her hand.

Lucy looks up at Kara, with one eyebrow raised. The two of them are in Lucy’s apartment, and the late afternoon sun is streaming in through the floor-to-ceiling windows.

“Aren’t you bisexual? You should be able to pick up on hints from both women _and_ men,” Lucy teases.

“Maybe I’m not a very good bisexual, then,” Kara says.

Lucy just shakes her head and chuckles.

“Okay, what’s this guy like?” Lucy asks.

Kara shrugs and traces out patterns on the kitchen counter.

“He’s alright,” Kara says. “Objectively handsome, I think, but kind of standard-handsome. Muscular, though not as much as I am.”

Lucy laughs. She knows that Kara isn’t bragging, simply stating facts. It’s hard to compete with Kara’s body, and even though she’s just lounging around the apartment the way that Kara’s shoulders press against the sleeves of her tight sweater is very distracting.

“He sounds like quite a catch,” Lucy says.

Kara snorts.

“Yeah, but I’m dating _Lucy Lane_ ,” Kara says, with the sort of reverence that one would reserve for saying “The Pope,” or “J.K. Rowling.” “You don’t have to worry about anything. He looks like a side character on a CW show.”

“Oh, I’m not worried,” Lucy says. “Just concerned. He’s not bothering you with his flirting, is he? Is he doing anything inappropriate?”

Kara sighs.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Kara says.

Lucy gets the sense that Kara is holding back with that statement, but she can also sense that Kara doesn’t want to get into it now. Especially not now when dinner is almost ready.

“Well, how about we eat,” Lucy says. “I’ve finished making your required hundred pounds of pasta.”

Kara rolls her eyes, but Lucy doesn’t miss the look of desire in her eyes.

* * *

Kara and Lucy are in bed, winding down before they fall asleep. Kara’s reading some popular young adult novel that Alex gave as a gift, and Lucy’s finishing the newspaper she started to read before work in the morning.

“He tries to ask me out a lot,” Kara says, her eyes not leaving the book she’s reading.

“What was that?” Lucy asks.

“That guy at work I was talking about,” Kara says. “Mike, his name is. He tries to ask me out, like, constantly.”

Lucy frowns and sets down the newspaper she’s holding.

“That’s extremely inappropriate,” Lucy says. “What have you told him?”

“I’ve asked him to stop and he always promises to,” Kara says. “But then it never stays that way.”

“Okay, that’s awful,” Lucy says. “Someone needs to put an end to this.”

Kara snorts.

“Someone, huh?” Kara asks.

“Yeah, someone,” Lucy says, picking her newspaper back up.

* * *

Kara’s phone buzzes on her desk. She knows she shouldn’t check it, since she can clearly see that it’s a text from Lucy, who seems hellbent on distracting her during working hours. The message notification blinks incessantly on the screen, and Kara bites her lip and stares at her phone before picking it up.

 _How’s work?_ Lucy’s text reads.

 _Stressful._ Kara writes back. _I have to write a million words for this article by the end of the day_. _And Mike is being…Mike._

 _That number seems incorrect_. Lucy texts back, almost immediately. _And that Mike seems like an idiot._

 _Math is fake_. Kara texts. _And life is pain._

 _I’ll bring you lunch. Sounds like you need it._ Lucy texts.

Kara writes back a strongly-worded text telling Lucy not to worry about her, but as she sends it, she’s just has the feeling that Lucy has already left her office.

“Kara, are you texting at work?”

Kara jumps at the sudden appearance of Mike. He snickers at her reaction, and the desire to shove him out the window grows in the pit of Kara’s stomach.

“Hey, Mike,” Kara says, forcing a smile. “What’s up? Do you need anything that’s specifically related to work?”

“Not really,” Mike says. “Who’re you texting? Your boyfriend?”

Kara rolls her eyes at Mike’s obvious insistence to uncover anyone he considers a romantic rival. He’s, for the moment, blissfully unaware of the very existence of Lucy Lane.

“I’m not,” Kara says. “This isn’t really appropriate to talk about at work.”

“Well, neither is texting,” Mike says. “C’mon, just tell me. It has to be someone you’re into, otherwise you wouldn’t have been smiling at your phone.”

“Don’t you have work to do, Mike?” Kara asks, as sweetly as she can muster.

Mike just shrugs.

“Thankfully, nobody’s sent me out on a coffee run today,” Mike says. “So I’m pretty free.”

“Well, I’m pretty busy myself,” Kara says. “I have this huge assignment to get through, and you know how Snapper is about deadlines…”

“If you just tell me who you’re texting, I’ll get out of your hair,” Mike says.

Kara swallows down a loud, dramatic sigh that threatens to escape her mouth.  

“Just drop it,” Kara says.

“It’s so easy to just tell me who it is,” Mike says. “What’re you so afraid of? Oh my god, is it something weird? Are you texting, like, your gynecologist?”

“Is that what you think women do?” Kara asks.

“You tell me,” Mike says, far too smugly.

Kara looks down at her phone. This isn’t exactly how she planned to come out to her coworkers (since she knows that Mike is bound to tell everyone he knows), but the desire to get rid of Mike is just too strong.

“I’m texting my girlfriend,” Kara says simply. “Lucy.”

Mike looks at her strangely, before beginning to laugh.

“Okay, just your friend,” Mike says. “That was a lot of work just to figure that out.”

Now Kara is indignant. Why are people so set on insisting that women can’t date one another?

“No, she’s my _girlfriend_ ,” Kara says.

Mike just shrugs, looking confused as to why Kara is reiterating that point.

“As in we’re dating,” Kara says, beginning to lose her patience.

“Wait,” Mike says, backing up slightly. “Wait. Hold up. You’re gay?”

As if to answer that question, Lucy happens to come strolling into the office right at that moment. Kara grins.

Beautiful Lucy Lane manages to turn heads even when she’s walking through an office building, and CatCo employees are certainly not resistant to her charm. Lucy’s dressed in what Kara likes to refer to as her “litigation super-suit” – a tightly-fitted, cool gray suit combined with a white button-down, a black tie, and pebbled black oxfords.

Mike stares slack-jawed at her.

“Hey, babe,” Lucy greets

Lucy ignores Mike entirely and swoops in to kiss Kara on the lips. Kara wraps her arms around Lucy’s waist, loving the way the smaller woman’s body fits against her own.

“Hey, you,” Kara says.

An amazing smell drifts from the to-go bag Lucy’s holding, and Kara’s whole face lights up (more than it already is, of course).

“Oh, food!” Kara says.

Lucy laughs and hands the bag of takeout to Kara, who immediately begins rifling through its contents.

“It’s from that Thai place you love so much,” Lucy says.

“You’re the best,” Kara says, leaning in to give Lucy another kiss on the lips.

It’s only a flabbergasted noise from Mike that reminds the two women that there are other people around them. Lucy turns and gives him her best smile-that-doesn’t-reach-her-eyes.

“Hey, you must be Mike,” Lucy says, her hand outstretched. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Good things, I hope,” Mike says, accepting the handshake.

Mike attempts a charming smile, but it quickly turns into a pained wince as Lucy crushes his hand. Kara has to bite back a laugh.

“Sure,” Lucy says. “Good things.”

Lucy finally lets go of his hand, and he tries to play it off like he’s fine.

“I’m sure you’re getting along fine with my girlfriend, right?” Lucy asks.

“Oh, just fine,” Mike says. “We’re just, y’know, two work buddies.”

“Good,” Lucy says.

“Yup, yup,” Mike says. “Well, I should really get back to work. I’d love to stay and chat, but I’m sure people need coffee and paper and other office stuff. So, bye. Nice meeting you!”

Mike power-walks away, and Kara lets loose the laugh she’s been holding in.

“You’re an evil genius,” Kara says.

“The secret of life is just being in the right place at the right time,” Lucy says. “Okay, I’ll let you get back to work. Text me if you need anything else.”

“Thanks a bunch, Lucy,” Kara says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you guys think! Also, if there are any particular scenes or characters you'd like to see, please let me know! I'm going to try to update this fic more often (maybe even every week?), so the wait between chapters won't be as long as it's been in the past


End file.
